


A Bad Moon Rising

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Psycho!Mickie, Werewolf!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie calls out... you go to her





	A Bad Moon Rising

\- “STOP...”  
\- The scream is loud enough to catch your attention  
\- You move towards it slowly  
\- The woman is alone now  
\- You listen carefully  
\- She’s still  
\- Silent  
\- Barely breathing  
\- You huff softly  
\- Move closer  
\- She’s breathing  
\- Just  
\- Her heartbeat is low  
\- She looks wounded  
\- You huff again  
\- Nuzzle her gently  
\- Lick her cut cheek carefully  
\- She moves slightly  
\- Groans  
\- You huff again  
\- Nuzzle her again  
\- Move to settle over her  
\- Wait for sunlight  
\- She’ll stay warm  
\- Stay alive  
\- She’s out cold by dawn  
\- You shift back to your human form  
\- Nuzzle her lightly  
\- She groans  
\- You move to pick her up  
\- Take her home  
\- She’s still bleeding  
\- You work fast to heal her  
\- She doesn’t need to know you use your own blood to do it  
\- She’s still when you come back from healing  
\- Her eyes are still closed  
\- “Miss?”  
\- You speak softly  
\- She shivers  
\- Her eyes open  
\- “Was I... licked?”  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “Maybe a little...”  
\- “Am I... alive?”  
\- “Yes...”  
\- She’s in tears quickly  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Move to pull her closer when she reaches for you  
\- She sighs  
\- Nestles into you  
\- You smile softly  
\- Stroke her hair  
\- She’s shivering again  
\- “You know they call me...”  
\- “Psycho?”  
\- You smile at her slight sob and nod  
\- “I don’t care what they call you honey...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- “You’re mine now... we’re bound.”


End file.
